


牲口需要投喂

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	牲口需要投喂

你无法判断她属于哪一个物种，鬼怪、精灵，或是形状长得像女孩的野兽，你只知道她每天都游荡蹦跳着，粉色的娇嫩脚趾踩在屋脊上。她从令人目眩的轻轨架上扑下来，悬浮在车厢里，从一个衣着考究的妇人后脑勺处掏出一大团混混沌沌的东西，啊呜啊呜的啃咬着。第二天，你又看到她从踢足球的初中生头上掏出同样的东西吃着，意犹未尽的把手指头舔得啧啧响，最后餍足的拍拍肚皮。

她吃那鬼玩意儿的样子太过诱人，仿佛是品味了珍馐美酒一般微微红着脸，眼里波光潋滟，一副陶醉相。你看馋了，于是去问她：“嘿，你吃的什么呀？”她被你吓了一跳，“哇呀”一声从围栏上栽下来。“你居然看得见我！”她开心起来了。

“我是思维清道夫，当你们人类脑子里的龌龊想法太多时，就由我来吃掉一些。”她挺着白皙的胸脯介绍到。

她从人脑袋里掏出来的东西，原来是他们的黄色脑洞。

这个漂亮的小家伙打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝的向你揭露着人类丑陋的欲望：不苟言笑的阔太太，其实早就厌恶了她上年纪了老公，私底下沉迷兽奸，性幻想对象包括了阿拉伯马、科莫多巨蜥、公牛和杜宾犬；笑容可掬的钢琴老师，表面上是个甜美的可人儿，授课的时候居然想着要怎样迷奸某位戴了金边夹鼻眼镜的学生家长；物理竞赛第一名的木讷男孩，看起来呆头呆脑的，暗地里却研究着大功率的炮机，一边自渎一边想着怎么用它操干自己的同学们。

你听得面红耳赤，像是游览一座庞大的性癖图书馆。你被这些乱七八糟的性爱幻想荼毒了，晚上做了春梦——梦到你舔舐她花蕾般的乳头，说她是个吃垃圾的小怪物，然后狠狠的挺进她的身体，欣赏她饱含情欲的尖叫。惊醒的时候两腿中间冰凉又潮湿，你摸了一把，然后嫌恶的张开手指看拉出的透明的丝。接着你发现她趴在床头柜上吃你的春梦，那团东西一半被她的小嘴吮着，另一半还在你的太阳穴里。

她“哧溜”一声把它扯出来飞快的咽下去了，噎得直翻白眼。

“好吃极了！”她说。

后来，她就住在你家了——像是馋嘴的老饕干脆搬去了饭堂困觉。

她的食物是很脆弱且宝贵的，工作的打断、一个趔趄、不知情者无意识的眼神，都能让本身呼之欲出的黄色想法消失得无影无踪。

所以当她骑在你的阴茎上一边摇着胯一边大快朵颐时，几乎快乐得哭出来。上下两张嘴都没有闲着，下面淌水的小穴狂乱的吞着你的生殖器，发出愉悦的咕唧声；上面的口满满当当塞满你的黄色想法——你想着把她砍掉四肢裱起来，操血肉模糊的四个断口而非她的下阴，用龟头顺着新鲜肌肉的纹理湿湿的滑动；你想饿死这个好吃的小婊子，她肋骨突出、两颊凹陷的躺在地下室，丰盈的乳房瘪成两个下垂的空口袋，虚弱得只吊着一口晃晃悠悠的气，这时你带着满脑子的黄色出现。她会被饥饿的本能驱使，爬过来吻你的阴茎，失神间涎水顺着嘴角一丝丝流下；你想绞坏她的脑花，让她变成弱智小精灵，每天弯着膝盖痴呆的爬来爬去，被无数人诱奸，小阴唇被操得翻出来，一块红色的软肉永远挂在身后流着水。

你的想象力很丰富，在你的小脑瓜里，她可以变成人马、雌兽、阴阳人甚至宇宙，她给你一点点性爱，你回报给她无穷尽的淫秽之梦。

她总是狼吞虎咽吃得很饱，你也总是操得很爽。

上课的时候，你坐在最后一排，闭着眼睛，呼吸急促，校服盖在你的肚子上。风纪委员问你怎么了，你说是吃坏了肚子，肠胃炎。没人发现她在吃你源源不断的黄色脑洞，也没人发现你在和看不见的小妖怪做爱。

怎么样心动了吗，那么有文豪写黄色脑洞给我康吗我把我自己给你操好不好呀，呜呜呜求你们了。


End file.
